The 2nd 2019 Big Balloon Parade Lineup
Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) * Homer Simpson and his Donut - 1st Time * PAW Patrol's Chase (To promote PAW Patrol Season 5) - 2nd Time * Scrat and His Acorn (Ice Age's 19th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Charlie Brown (To celebrate Peanuts' 55th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Greg Heffley - 2nd Time * Big Bird - 2nd Time * Ejen Ali - 2nd Time * Peter Rabbit (To promote Peter Rabbit 2) - 2nd Time * Boboiboy Galaxy - 1st Time * Pillsbury Doughboy - 2nd Time * Thomas the Tank Engine (To celebrate Thomas and Friends' 35th Anniversary and Franchise's 75th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Hello Kitty (To celebrate Hello Kitty's 46th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Kermit the Frog - 2nd Time * Rocky and Bullwinkle - 2nd Time * Ronald McDonald - 2nd Time * Robloxian with Jetpack (Holiday Assamblor, To celebrate Roblox 15th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Paddington Bear - 2nd Time * Sonic The Hedgehog (To promote Team Sonic Racing and Sonic The Hedgehog (2019 film)) - 2nd Time * Jett by Super Wings - 2nd Time * Nesquik Bunny - 2nd Time * Pikachu (To celebrate an upcoming Pokémon 25th Anniversary and To promote Detective Pikachu: The Movie (2019 film) and Pokémon Sword and Shield) - 2nd Time * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty - 1st Time * The Very Hungry Caterpillar - 2nd Time * Dora The Explorer (To promote Dora The Explorer's 19th Anniversary and Dora and the Lost Gold City (2019 film)) - 2nd Time * Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays - 2nd Time * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 2nd Time * Julius the Sock Monkey (To celebrate Julius' 15th Anniversary) * The Penguins of Madagascar - 1st Time * Trolls (To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 2nd Time * Angry Birds' Red (To celebrate Angry Birds' 10th Anniversary and To promote The Angry Birds 2 (2019 film)) - 2nd Time * Goku from Dragon Ball (To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 35th Anniversary and To promote Dragon Ball Super: Broly on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 2nd Time * Mickey Mouse (To celebrate Mickey Mouse's 90th Anniversary) - 2nd Time * Rapid T. Rabbit - 2nd Time * Garfield - 2nd Time * Spider-Man (To promote Spider-Man: Far from Home (2019 film)) - 2nd Time * Summertime My Melody - 1st Time * Skylanders' Eruptor - 1st Time * SpongeBob SquarePants - 2nd Time * Wild Thing - 2nd Time * Toothless the Dragon (To promote How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 2nd Time * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 2nd Time * Vampirina Hauntley - 1st Time * Olaf (To promote Frozen 2) - 2nd Time * Eben Bear - 2nd Time * Buzz Lightyear (To celebrate Toy Story's 25th Anniversary and To promote Toy Story 4) - 1st Time * Dr. Suess' The Grinch - 2nd Time * The Elf on the Shelf - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * 3 Golden 2019 Star Trio * Pumpkins * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Americana Spheres * Little Cloud * Blue and White 2019 Stars * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone * Yellow 2019 Stars * Smiley Face Emojis: Smiley, Lovejoy, and Laughingstock * Mike Piazza Baseball * Harold the Policeman * Wiggle Worm * Happy Hippo * 2019 White Star * Football * Golden Invisible Stars * Rex the Happy Dragon * Blue Snowflake Ornaments ''' * Red Candy Cane * Nutcracker * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg * Golden 2019 Starflakes * Sunny the Snowpal * '''Blue 2019 Starflakes * Charlie, Kit, and C.J. Holiday Elves * Red Believe Stars Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd Time * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd Time * Energizer Bunny - 1st Time * Aflac Duck - 2nd Time * Holiday Ornament - 1st Time Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Tom Turkey * The Cranberry Cooperative * Goldfish on Parade * Universal Playground * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Harvest In the Valley * Once Upon a Mattress * Spirit of America Golden Eagle * Frozen Fall Fun * Big City Cheer * Taco Town * American Classic Malt Shop * At the Ball Game * Fun House * Chocolate Fantasy Factory * Shine On! * It's All Rock n' Roll * Candy Creation Lab * Shimmer and Shine * Cows on Parade * Building a Better World * The Colonel's Road Trip to Museum * Expendition to Rhino Mountain * Splashing Safari Adventure * Mr. Peanut’s NutMobile * Marione-Carole Showboat * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop * Parade Day Mischief * Big Apple * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Avengers: Endgame * Sodas of the World * A World at the Sea * The Aloha Spirit * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Discover Adventure * Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Deck the Halls * New York Tin Toy * On the Roll Again * 2019 Santaland Express * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations * Simple Simon Met a Piemen * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Holiday Smiles * Holiday Beats * Care Bears Winter Funderland * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas * Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination * Elf's Skating Pond * Singing Christmas Tree * Santa's Sleigh Specialty Floats * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Marching Bands * Performance Groups * Clowns *Hi-Roller Skating Clowns *Parade Brigade Clowns *Corny Copia Clowns *Funny Farm Clowns *Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Grads *Pre-K Clowns *Toy Block Clowns *Patriotic Clowns *Turkey Tech Players and Sports Fans *Breakfast Clowns *'Starry Night Clowns' *Malt Shop Clowns *Birthday Party Clowns *Celebration Clowns *Baseball All-Star Clowns *Circus Clowns *Clown U. Kazoo *Pizza Clowns *Keystone Cobs and Robbers *Slumber Clowns *Safari Clowns *Springtime Clowns *POP! Flower Clowns *Silly Sailor Clowns *Holiday Clowns *'Pool Hall Clowns' *City Tourist Clowns *'Mail Carrier Clowns' *Funny Firefighter Bridage *Funny Bone Medical Team *Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatrures *Arrrisome Pirates *Artist Clowns *Hoedown Clowns *Half-Baked Holiday Sweets *Ragdoll Clowns *Wintertime Clowns *Sleepy Clowns *Santa'a Toy Box Clowns Clown Cars * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Viking Confetti-Pult * Banana Split Clown Car * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Taxi Cab * Half-Baked Delivery Truck Stilt Walkers * Pencils * Chrysler Building & Empire State Building * Statue of Liberty * Sea Anemones * Entenmann's Bakers * Hibiscus * Cowboy & Cowgirl * Snowflakes * Christmas Trees * Elves * Candy Canes * Toy Soliders